Return, The Sayains
by blonde-e1
Summary: yes it will eventually get to a t/p, Sayains have come to earth to take their leader to their new planet, and pans determind to not let them think she is in-superiour, dont judge by my summary just read
1. Default Chapter

My newest fic, enjoy :D:D

"BOOOOOOMMMMCRSHHHHHHHHHH" we all shot up from where we were lying on the ground

"what the hell was that!" I screamed, I flew up into the air but all I could see was smoke and dirt flying around, I looked down at my friends standing below me waiting for a report of sum kind. "lets go" I called down to them, then sped off 2 seconds later, my friends on my trail.

"what could it be?" my astounded uncle asked, looking from 1 of us to the other, the 4 of us flew as fast as we could to the crash site,

"maybe we should get the others?" Uncle Goten said a little unsure of what we were doing,

"come on," I told him, rolling my eyes "we can handle it" Trunks flew up on 1 side of me, Goten on the other and Cassey stayed a little behind. If something did happen he would have to keep behind us, since he wasn't as strong as us 3. I look to my right to Trunks and he caught my eye, he gave me a look that said 

'don't do anything dumb, I'll lead' I sighed and nodded.

We came to a sudden stop in the air, and floated ourselves down to the large metal ship, there was a lot of damage done by the looks of it. Trunks stepped forward a little bit to take a closer look at the object, and Cassey moved up next to my and slipped his hand into mine giving it a little squeeze and I returned the gesture reassuringly. We heard a slight creaking noise and took a step back, Trunks moved in front of us and pushed us back, out of all of us he was the oldest and strongest. And also way to overprotective. I rolled my eyes.

What seemed like a door slowly opened, dust rolling of it and flying into the air, I coughed and chocked and Cassey ran his hand up and down my arm. I saw Trunks in front of me waving his hand in front of his face trying to push the dust away, he could've easily used his Ki and blown the dust away but there were unknown things in that ship, and un till they tried to fight or attack us, we were always told to keep our ki to the lowest. Just a simple precaution. We looked up and saw 4 or 5 shadowy figures walk down the large ramp from the ship, they walked confidently with their heads high and back posture just right.

Their bodies looked extremely well built, about Trunks' size, all with short spiked hair, they walked to the bottom and stood at like attention there, like I had seen people do in the army. Trunks stepped towards them a couple of steps, but then took a sharp step back, I heard him murmur something under his breath.

"they have tails" all the colour drain from my face and I dropped Cassey's hand, Trunks turned to us,

"tuck your tails away, now!" he said in an urgent whisper, my and Goten both hid our tails, I tucked mine down my loose training pants and wound it around my leg, Goten did the same followed by Trunks. We all stood shocked still, then one of them spoke 

"who are you 4 and what planet are we on?" Trunks stepped forward confidently

"never you mind who we are, you are on planet earth" he said, and his voice didn't shake once, it was very impressive. 

"look boy," on of the other men stepped forward "don't talk back to us, or you will regret it" he growled deep in his throt. Trunks just laughed

"god damn pushy Sayains" I heard Cassey mumble to himself, I elbowed him in the ribs

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" I whispered back

"look you ass," I stepped forward "don't try order me the fuck around, I don't take no god damn orders" the Sayain raised his hand to the side and blew up the closest mountain, but I didn't even flich, I was used to worse. "wow I'm shaking in my little space boots, puh-leeze that was pathetic"

"Pan!" Trunks growled at me, I rolled my eyes, then Trunks lowered his voice "Cassey go get my father, now" Cassey didn't think twice just shot off into the sky, I stepped back behind Trunks again. 

"fucken asshole" I muttered to myself Trunks ignored my last comment and continued dealing with the other aliens that had come from the sky. One of the Sayains pushed sum buttons on his scouter, I knew what it was because one time me and Cassey had gone on a mission for Bulma and we had, had to use one to locate things, the Sayain laughed,

"your powers are nearly non-exsistant" the others laughed as well

"yeah, I'll show you non-exsistant" I kissed the palm of my hand and faced it vertically to the side, a silver beam shot out, blowing up 1 mountain and leaving a huge crater, all the Sayains could do was stand there and look like stuned fish. Trunks hit his forehead and Goten chuckled away to himself and before I knew it I was lying on the ground in pain.

**********************

Review pleaseeeeeeeeeee 


	2. Girl fight

Ok well I want more reviews but anyway, heres the next chapter.

Last time:

"yeah, I'll show you non-existent" I kissed the palm of my hand and faced it vertically to the side, a silver beam shot out, blowing up 1 mountain and leaving a huge crater, all the Sayains could do was stand there and look like stunned fish. Trunks hit his forehead and Goten chuckled away to himself and before I knew it I was lying on the ground in pain.

Chapter 2

"what the fuck was that" I growled and rolled over holding my stomach and my eyes tightly shut, I opened them slightly to see another Sayain that hadn't been there before,

"how dare you be so ignorant and disrespectful, you stupid little……" before he could finis his sentence he was pushed up against the wall of his ship, Trunks was holding him by the throat.

"you touch her again, and I will kill you myself, understand?" Trunks said through gritted teeth,

"and who do you think you are boy?"

"your fucken prince" Trunks pulled out his tail and they all gasped.

"BOY!" I turned around, while Goten helped to pull me off the ground, covered in dust, I knew that voice so well. So I should, it yells at me nearly every day. I saw Vegeta land behind us and walked forward, he stopped next to me, Goten was still holding me up. Vegeta scanned me up and down, and seeing no death threatening blows he continued to walk up. Trunks dropped the other Sayain on the ground, whom; while still in shock, just landed on his ass with a thump. Me and Goten held back giggles when Vegeta turned and glared at us.

"kkkkkking Veeeeeeegeta" one of them stammered and they all dropped to their knees

"stand!" Vegeta ordered and they all did so immediately, I could see how shocked he was himself, theres was other Sayains, after years of believing him and my grandfather were the last of his race.

"what is your business here" he asked so formally 

"sire, we have come to take you to our new home" I saw Vegeta faulter a little as he heard the word home "we have gathered a few surviving Sayains sire and made home on a new planet, and we've come to collect you my king" the Sayain bowed again. We all just stood there with our mouths hanging open.

"um……Vegeta?" I said a little lost, and without and second I was back on the ground coughing, from being winded. The same Sayain from before stood over me

"you will address the king properly little girl!" and with that remark he was dented into the side of his own ship, Cassey picked me up off the ground, why are they picking on my, I asked myself.

"next time don't touch my girlfriend asshole" (a/n see these sayains arnt real strong, just over as strong as raddizt was when he came to earth first so even Cassey, a very well trained human can beat them when he powers up)

"sire I believe these stupid humans deserve punishment for disrespecting you" Vegeta growled deep in his throat,

"enough!!" he yelled "you all follow me" Vegeta blasted off into the sky and the Sayain worriors followed him without delay, we all stood there for a minute then Cassey picked me up and the 4 of us flew back behind them. I cuddled into Cassey chest.

"so why didn't you fight back babe?" he asked looking down at me

"I couldn't" I whispered, he looked at me confused "I cant fight with my tail tucked away like that, its not as strong as like Trunks and Gotens"

"oh ok" he nodded understanding, and kissed my forehead. Trunks flew up beside us

"hey Pan don't worry about them, Sayains just don't like any female that can threaten their power"

"really? I like didn't know that" that made sense why they hit me and never Trunks or the guys, I pouted "that's so unfair, I could kick all their asses" all the guys laughed

"yeah we know, I say we don't let them know that though" Trunks smirked at me and all the guys got evil looks on their faces, I smirked back

"I'm in" I said

*********************

Well theres another chap, love yall

Blonde-e


	3. decisions

I hope ya'll like this. !! And YES this does get to a t/p!!

Last time:

"yeah we know, I say we don't let them know that though" Trunks smirked at me and all the guys got evil looks on their faces, I smirked back

"I'm in" I said.

Chapter 3

We landed back at Capsule Corp. and Cassey stood me on the ground, yet still holding me up,

"you'll be fine in an hour or so, you are Sayain" Trunks said to me smiling, and we all continued inside to find Vegeta and the other Sayains. We walked in through the house and out to the back yard where, to my surprise, all the Z fighters were gathered, including my parents and 2 year old younger brother (a/n yes Pan has a younger brother in my story, there is a reason but you'll have to wait to find out)

"Panny!" he screamed and ran over to me, jumping into my arms. I cringed a little but it didn't bother me, like Trunks said I would heal within the hour because of my Sayain blood,

"hey Michael" I bounced him up and down on my hip Trunks walked past and ruffed his hair

"hey little man, what's up"

"Trunks!" Michael dived on Trunks' back, and Trunks laughed as he gave him a piggy back ride around the enormous yard that C.C has. I giggled at the site of Trunks acting like a daddy as Cassey came up behind me and put his arms around my waist protectively while glaring at the Sayain whom he had slammed into the side of the ship.

"god damn Sayains" he muttered, 

"shhhhh" I said while giggling, "someone's gunna hear you" I looked over my shoulder at him and he just smiled and shrugged. I un-wound my tail from my thigh and rapped it securely around my waist instead.

"if they take you back I'm going with you" he said softly in my ear,

"of course, I'm not leaving without you" I whispered back, I felt him smile against the back of my neck as we all walked closer to Vegeta and the other Sayains.

"babe I better go, my parents will have felt this and be worried" I kissed him 

"yo Trunks laters dude!" he yelled across the yard and Trunks gave a big wave as Cassey flew off into the sky. Trunks walked up beside me as we all listened to the explanation the Sayains were giving. Apparently New Vegeta-sei; as they had called it, was about 2 months away in a ship and now homed just over 300 Sayains but the population was growing still, and quite quickly as it seems. We found the 5 Sayains names were Taulkin, Drendo, Lartis, Censa and Damon, to me they were weird names, but of course they were Sayain names and to their race very normal. 

"so that's why we came to find you Sire, to run as our new king" Damon the leader of them all beamed proudly, Vegeta smirked, I think it was at the thought that finally he would be called once again by his rightful name; King Vegeta. "and for you to find a mate Sir to be our queen" Vegeta growled deep in his throat.

"I have a mate, and if I shall decided to go with you all these people here will be coming with me" Damon bowed his head

"as you wish sire" I saw him run his eyes up and down me out of the corner of his eye while he had his head bowed and smirked when he stood strait again

"how many Sayains are there on earth Sir?" Taulkin asked curiously, Vegeta looked around at us and pointed as he said each of our names,

"myself, my son Trunks, My daughter Bra, Kakkarott, Gohan, Goten and Pan" I stood with my arms crossed and glared at them as they stared at me. (a/n by the way Bra is only 11, not old enough to be taken any notice by the other male Sayains) 

"now!" Vegeta said getting their attention "you will stay here and I shall make my decision in the morning, understood?" they all bowed and bulma showed them to where they could stay for the night.

"they creep me out" I told Trunks as we walked back inside into the lounge and plonked ourselves onto the couch,

"yeah but think about it," he said as I put my feet up on his lap "they haven't seen female Sayains for like over 2 maybe 3 months" I laughed, 

"yeah but still they're not getting near me, not without getting hurt very badly by Cassey" 

"or me" he added laughing, I rolled my eyes

"so you would be the one I should ask this, do they automatically think I'm weak because other females Sayains don't fight?" he smirked

"yup, exactly" I laughed

"well then, I think I'm just gunna have to prove I'm not" I gave Trunks an innocent look and he laughed.

*********************

More reviews and I'll write more :D 

Luv ya all

Blonde-e


	4. return to vegetasei

Last time:

"so you would be the one I should ask this, do they automatically think I'm weak because other females Sayains don't fight?" he smirked

"yup, exactly" I laughed

"well then, I think I'm just gunna have to prove I'm not" I gave Trunks an innocent look and he laughed.

Chapter 4

I woke the next morning for training and rolled over looking at my bedside clock, 5:38 am.

"oh shit!" I jumped up and out of bed, "not good not good, Vegeta is going to kill me" I said panicing and trying to pull my training gear on. When I finally did I instant transmission'd myself down into the yard where it was pitch black but I could feel Vegeta and several other powers waiting.

"girl" he growled and I cringed

"I know I know I'm late, sorry" by now my eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could see everyone clear enough. There was the 5 other Sayains, Vegeta, Trunks; with an amused smirk, and Cassey; smiling happily like always.

"girl go train with the 2 boys" Vegeta said gruffly. I snapped a salute and Trunks laughed. Quietly I heard someone whisper something,

"the girl trains" I recognized the voice, Damon, one of them. I turned around and glared at him, he looked my body up and down again and smirked.

"in your dreams sweetie" I kissed my palm and faced my palm at a tree, blowing it to pieces. He dropped his smirk and narrowed his eyes, I turned and walked off with Trunks and Cassey.

******************

Trunks high 5'd me and all 3 of us cracked up laughing,

"very well done Pan" I smiled innocently

"well, I do not appreciate being looked over by sum guy who I really very much dislike, and any way, I have my sweetie pie" I kissed Cassey's cheek, and we all laughed again.

After 2 hours of training I was stuffed, Trunks was stuffed, and Cassey was… well stuffed. (a/n heheh) Trunks went inside to take a shower and me and Cassey sat under a big Tree in C.C's lawn, he sat down and pulled me onto his lap,

"looks like you're probably going back to your planet" he said

"oh yay," I said unenthusiastically "not without you I'm not going anywhere" he smiled and I kissed him softly. He ran his hands over my back and pulled me closer, hugging me tightly, I smiled and hugged back just as tight.

"hey you 2" I heard Trunks call across the yard, "come in, its time for the decision" Trunks said in a mock shocking voice, Cassey floated up carrying me with him and flew me inside. I saw Damon glare at Cassey as we came in and he placed me on the ground, keeping his arms firmly around me. 

"so Vegeta, what's the verdict?" I asked unusually happy that I kind of scared myself.

"I have decided that, all of us shall go back to the new Vegeta-sei." I smiled "but, if anyone shall want to return, they may do so."

"sweet!" I said happily and turned and hugged Cassey, then ran and jumped on Trunks.

"so when are we leaving father?" Trunks asked, picking me up and swinging me around.

"tomorrow" he said simply,

"shit Vegeta you could of given us some warning" Bulma said whacking him in the arm. Although he didn't flinch, I bet he hardly felt it,

"that shall be fine sire, another royal transport ship will be here tonight and will carry all of us back there, since our other ship has already gone for repairs" Damon said, obviously happy with Vegeta's decision as well. Yikes, I have to spend 2 months with that creep, I shuddered and gagged, oh good fun. At least I'll have Cassey and Trunks and Goten to keep me entertained.

"oooo I have a question" I said walking up to Vegeta with Trunks and Cassey in tow,

"yes?" he said gruffly

"every time I see you now, do I have to snap a salute and say yes sir?" I asked while doing it, I heard him laugh a little.

"no brat you don't, but you must speak respectfully or else the other guards will try and make you, but either way it does not bother me" I laughed

"good because I'd feel weird calling you king, it don't sound right" Trunks laughed behind me and I turned around "and what might be so funny mister?" I asked poking him in the chest.

"I should make you call me prince since everybody else will be now." I laughed

"what ever Trunksy I would rather go out with on of those dudes" I pointed to the other Sayains and Trunks screwed up his face, 

"well thanks Panny, now I feel just great" I smiled innocently and Cassey laughed. I Turned around to see Damon walking over, I glared as he bowed in front of Trunks.

"prince Trunks, I shall be your personal guard, and shal protect you and your friends"

**********************

ReViEw!!


End file.
